Semua akan baik-baik saja
by cicicicitracitra
Summary: Walau kau bukan milikku, aku kini sudah bahagia dengan milikku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya selama ini, Takaishi Takeru-kun… Karena sekarang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja tanpamu. - Light's side Aku senang dia menerimaku, tak peduli bahwa aku hanya pelariannya saja saat itu. Bodoh kan? - ? Read and Review yaaa Don't like, klik back!


Mencintaimu adalah kesalahan  
Mencintaimu adalah kenangan  
Mencintaimu adalah masalalu  
Mencintaimu adalah dosa  
Mencintaimu adalah kegelapan

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Walau kau bukan milikku, aku kini sudah bahagia dengan milikku.  
Terima kasih untuk semuanya selama ini, Takaishi Takeru-kun…  
Karena sekarang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja tanpamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Semua Akan Baik-Baik Saja**

Disclaimer : Akiyoshi Hongo desu!

Pairing : Koshikari slight Tamiya

Prologue*

"Aaaaaargh! Hhhh… Hhhh… " aku terbangun mendapati diriku sedang berada dikamar, keringat tak enak bercucuran dikeningku dan seluruh tubuhku. "Mimpi?"  
"Ngh, kau baik-baik saja Hikari?" suara yang begitu amat kukenal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tailmon.  
"Da, daijoubu Tailmon… aku bermimpi buruk…" aku lirik jam weker dibawah diatas meja belajarku masih menunjukkan jam 10.00 malam. Menuju pagi masih lama sekali ya.  
"Hikari-chan!" tiba-tiba kompresan yang ada di keningku jatuh dan terasa basah ditelapak tanganku, mendengar suara kakak, dan mama. Aku merasa kepalaku agak pusing dan badanku lemas.  
"Besok Joe akan kemari, Hikari-chan…" Kak Tai chi mengganti kompresku sambil mengelus rambutku. Ini yang kusuka dari Tai chi onii-chanku ini. Perhatian pada adiknya, saat aku di dunia digital juga begitu. Padahal dia sekarang bisnisman mungkin juga waktunya bersamaku pasti berkurang. "Tidurlah…" mama mengelus pelan kepalaku "Oyasumi Hikari-chan…" dan mereka turun dari kasurku. Aku takut tertidur lagi hingga aku akhirnya hanya tertidur dengan mata tertutup saja.  
Aku Yagami Hikari, setelah 3 tahun yang panjang dengan dunia digital dan dark digimon akhirnya hidup dalam 5 tahun ini tenteram lagi. Dengan sekarang aku menginjak kelas 1 SMA di Odaiba dengan damai sungguh senang sekali. Tapi sekarang aku sedang sakit, entah kenapa padahal aku menikmati semua kegiatanku dengan senang hati. Mungkin aku terlalu kelelahan. Untung sudah liburan musim panas. Betapa membosankannya, biasanya kan aku pergi kalau tidak dengan Tai chi onii-chan dengan Takeru-kun, dan kak Koshirou. Diantara 11 anak terpilih memang kakakku dekat sekali dengan kak Koshirou dan orang yang kerap kali dimintai tolong oleh kakakku untuk menjemput, menjagaku, bahkan bermain denganku selain Takeru-kun tentu saja. Dia sangat bisa diandalkan, pintar, cerdas dan no gaptek haha. Walaupun gadget yang dia punya hanya laptop. Laptop bisa jadi segalanya, bahan bacaan, hiburan game dan menjaga dunia digital. Kakakku sudah menjadi bisnisman mitra antara dunia digital dan dunia nyata dengan agumon. Sementara kak Koshirou menjadi peneliti dunia digital pertama, mau spesies digimon baru sampai dengan sumber daya alamnya. Sungguh semuanya sudah menjadi orang…  
Sedangkan satu lagi orang yang dekat denganku adalah sahabatku dari kecil Takaishi Takeru. Takeru-kun selalu sekelas denganku, dia selalu melindungiku dari apapun. Digimon kami adalah pasangan, cahaya dan harapan bahkan teman-teman kami mengira kami ada ikatan khusus. Walaupun aku hampir sadar ada rasa yang lain dihati ini. Namun aku masih bisa mengelak bahwa kita hanya teman, sampai saat itu tiba dan membuatku dropdown seperti ini…

Light's Flashback!  
"Hikari-chan, kau sudah tau kabarnya Takeru?" Daisuke-kun yang sudah menyerah suka padaku dan menjadi salah satu sahabat yang paling baik. Dia duduk dimejaku.  
"Eeh, memangnya dia kenapa Daisuke-kun?" Aku menutup buku yang aku baca karena minatku yang besar terhadap Takeru-kun.  
"Dia sudah jadian dengan seseorang! Itu gossip yang beredar. Makanya aku bertanya kukira perasaanmu terbalas. Tapi nyatanya kaupun tak tau."  
"Aah, kau serius Daisuke?"  
"I, iya Hikari-chan… Maaf sudah memberimu kabar buruk a-" aku langsung memeluk Daisuke-kun. Tak terperi sakitnya hati ini walaupun baru mendengar gossipnya.  
"A, arigatou Daisuke-kun hiks…"  
Dan saat itu aku tersadar, bahwa mencintai Takeru-kun adalah kesalahan. Salah mengartikan semua yang selalu dia lakukan untukku bahwa kita hanya sebatas sahabatan.  
"Hikari-chan jangan menangis, karena air matamu pasti akan kuhapus dibahuku. Kuatlah…"  
"Ng! Terima kasih banyak Daisuke-kun atas infonya!" aku mengangguk mantap melihatnya yang memasang tampang khawatir dan tersenyum padaku. Aku pulang dengan membawa beban sepikul karena luka hatiku ditambah juga dengan buku-buku yang aku bawa.  
"Dengan begini bebanmu akan berkurang Hikari-san."  
"Eeh, kak Koshirou…"  
"Ayo cepat masuk aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."  
"Baiklah…" aku tersenyum padanya. Ya, dia memang selalu ada saat aku merasa sedih. Entah apa mantranya dia selalu tau saja apa yang aku ingin saat ini. Kak Koshirou sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu dan melupakan Takeru-kun. Tapi, apa mungkin?

"Takeru-kun!"  
"Hikari-chan!"  
"Pulang bersama yuk!" aku menggandeng tangannya seperti biasa. Biasanya dia santai tapi sekarang terasa gelisah dan berusaha melepaskan gandengannya.  
"Gomen ne Hikari-chan, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengannya…"  
"Oooh, oke… Jaa Takeru-kun, Miyako-san!" aku terus berlari, tak peduli saat petir mulai menggelegar dan hujan terus menghujam seragam hijau dan rok abu-abuku apalagi rambut sebahuku yang tadi tergerai dengan baik sudah berantakan terkena air hujan. Aku lihat Tailmon mengejarku, tapi karena aku melihat Tailmon aku tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang didepanku dan aku menabraknya.  
"Go, gomenasai!" saat aku akan bergegas berlari lagi tangannya menjegal lenganku.  
"Hikari-san?" suara itu siapa lagi?  
"Kak Koshirou…" melihat wajahku yang kusut dan mata membengkak dia sepertinya kebingungan.  
"Heii ada apa? Kenapa kau pucat sekali? Ayo kerumahku dulu saja…" aku mengangguk saja karena aku sudah kedinginan dengan Tailmon. Dia hendak berbagi payungnya denganku.  
"Ngg, tidak usah nanti kak Koshirou basah…"  
"Tidak akan basah kok Hikari-san…" dia menggandeng tanganku. Entah kenapa hatiku kadang berdesir kalau kak Koshirou mulai ada kontak denganku. Walaupun tidak sedahsyat dengan Takeru-kun.  
"Arigatou," aku tersenyum kemudian. "Kak Koshirou baru pulang bekerja?"  
"Yaa, aku memang baru pulang kerja. Tadaima…"  
"Ah Koshirou, eeh Hikari-chan? Tail-san?"  
"Domo…" aku dan Tailmon  
"Ihh, ayo masuk-masuk kenapa kalian basah kuyup begini… kuambilkan baju ganti ya…" ibunya kak Koshirou panik, sementara anaknya sedang menelepon. Sepertinya menelepon kakakku.  
"…iya dia disini, kau jemput saja kemari nanti setelah hujan reda yaa… Sekalian bawa baju ganti untuknya. Oh kau masih sibuk dengan klienmu? Iya nanti kau telepon lagi saja oke. Jaa…" dia menutup teleponnya, tailmon ternyata sudah tak ada disampingku mungkin sudah pergi dengan ibunya kak Koshirou. "Kenapa termangu disitu saja? Kemarilah ayo masuk…" aku tersentak, tapi kemudian aku masuk mengikuti langkah kak Koshirou dari genkan menuju ibunya Koshirou.  
"Nah, Hikari-chan ganti bajumu dulu di kamar Koshirou ya…" aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum meninggalkan orang-orang yang baik sejak masa kecilku ini. Kamar kak Koshirou tentu saja tak asing buatku, yang aku pikirkan sampai sekarang melihat kamar kak Koshirou itu walaupun kecil tapi membuat hati hangat… Entah perasaanku sudah nyaman dengan kamarnya, atau memang kamarnya nyaman. Aku hampir lupa tujuanku kemari aku bergegas berganti baju, tapi kelebatan bayangan Takeru-kun dan Miyako-san membuat hatiku berdenyut ngilu. Bagaimana bisa mereka jadian dan hanya aku saja yang belum tau. Baka Hikari. Tapi tiba-tiba aku sadar pakai baju ibunya kak Koshirou kok lucu sekali ya, aku suka. Rok mini rempel berenda berwarna merah ujungnya keatasannya kaos panjang rajut walaupun agak kebesaran ah aku ingat, kaos ini kan yang Koshirou-san pakai saat sama-sama ke Hongkong 5 tahun yang lalu kan? Aku tertawa sendiri saat anak-anak terpilih di Hongkong itu menyapaku dan berebutan menjabat tanganku. Lalu saat aku dan kak Koshirou tak bisa berbahasa Inggris hahaha dan rasa sakit hatiku hilang. Memang sejak dari dulunya kak Tai chi dan kak Koshirou selalu ada saja yang buat hatiku menggelitik. Aku keluar kamar kak Koshirou setelah membereskan pakaian basahku kedalam kantong kresek karena tasku takkan muat nih.  
"Eh, ternyata sudah ada kak Tai chi…"  
"Iya, aku khawatir soalnya. Maaf ya aku ngga bawa baju ganti, soalnya aku dari kantor buru-buru langsung kemari." Kakakku menenggak kopinya.  
"Ahaha, kak Koshirou hontou ni arigatou sudah meminjamkan aku baju dan maafkan kakakku yang emang sister complex ini ya…"  
"Apa yang kau katakana barusan Hikari?" kakakku menggelitikki perutku.  
"Ish sudahlah kak, aku sudah SMA masih dibuat geli juga!" aku tertawa dan memekik kakakku ini memang sister complex. Selalu khawatir padaku.  
"Ya sudah, kalian mau ikut makan malam disini apa tidak? Tapi sepertinya ibu sudah memasak banyak makanan…" kak Koshirou menuju meja makan aku dan kak Tai chi juga mengikutinya. Ternyata Tailmon, Agumon dan Tentomon sudah makan duluan.  
"Tento-san, Agu-san dan Tail-san mau tambah lagi?"  
"Kami sudah kenyaaa~ng" aku dan kakak kakakku sweatdrop melihatnya.  
"Nah kalian makan juga yaa, Hikari-chan makan yang banyak biar ngga sakit dan kuat!"  
"Okee…" dan hari itu patah hati perdanaku hilang dengan sendirinya. Dan esoknya aku bisa tersenyum cerah. Walaupun aku kehilangan Takeru-kun baik sebagai cinta dan sahabat, masih ada Daisuke-kun yang mau bersamaku tulus berteman, atau kak Koshirou yang mau mengantarku kemana-mana tentu saja sambil terus bermain laptopnya karena dia memang orang penting. Kadang aku juga bermain dengan kak Mimi, pacarnya kakakku. Dia pintar memasak, sungguh masakannya enak sekali. Atau belajar dengan Ichijoji-kun sumpah pinter banget ini manusia haha. Ternyata Ichijoji-kun menyukai Miyako-san. Sehari itu kita menangis bersama karena memang luka itu menyakitkan, tapi itu sungguh melegakan bahwa kenyataan aku berteman dengan orang yang sepenanggungan dalam ceritaku. Tapi ritme hidup yang paling banyak, hampir setiap hari kulakukan hanya dengan kak Koshirou. Tak satupun yang kak Koshirou tak tau apa yang aku lakukan tiap hari. Sebisa mungkin dia bersamaku. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, sebulan setelah itu ada satu kejadian yang membuat lukaku terbuka dan menganga…

"Hikari-chan!" suara itu aku sangat kenal. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada Daisuke-kun. Mungkin dia tahu apa isyarat yang aku beri tadi.  
"Ah, Takeru-kun! Ada apaa? Tumben banget datang kekelasku?"  
"Hmmm aku mau bilang, sebenarnya aku kemarin salah memilih… Sebenarnya hatiku selama ini hanya untukmu…"  
"Ih, maksudmu apa? Aku ngga ngerti, coba to the point!" sungguh, aku memang ngga ngerti apa maksud yang dia katakan. Kulihat Daisuke-kun disebelahku sudah mengepalkan tangannya.  
"Aku…" belum Takeru-kun bilang apa yang dia mau bilang sudah mendapatkan satu tonjokan dari Daisuke-kun.  
"Cepat pergi Hikari-chan, nanti dia aku yang urus." Aku mengangguk, aku terus berlari karena kalau luka lamaku terbuka aku bisa gawat! Tiba-tiba aku kelelahan didepan laut yang dulu membawaku ke laut kegelapan.  
"A, apa ini? Tidaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk~!" semua sekitarku terdapat laut kegelapan dan sepertinya aku menghilang…  
"Hikariiiiiiiiii~!" ah suara kak Koshirou!  
"Tolong Hikari kak!" tiba-tiba aku sudah ada didunia yang sudah kuduga ini laut kegelapan.  
Badanku sakit, Tailmon dipelukanku juga sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Tidak! Tailmon!  
Badanku terus disiram air tapi rasanya sakit, sialan Dagomon yang ganas itu. Kakak… Daisuke-kun… Takeru-kun… Air yang disiramkan tambah membuatku lemas saat memanggil Takeru-kun. Inilah akibatnya kalau luka lamaku terbuka, mungkin aku dan Daisuke-kun kurang cepat menyadarinya.  
"Kau akan kubuat mati Hikari! Karena dulu kau tak mau mengikuti permintaan kami untuk menjadi Tuhan kami. Rasakan ini!"  
Dan akhirnya aku sadar mencintai Takeru-kun hanya kegelapan masalalu yang mengungkungku didunia kegelapan.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh…!"  
"Hikari-san!" kak Koshirou dan AtlurKabuterimon ya…? Yokatta…  
"Kak…" sekarat sudah aku saat ini, maaf Tailmon aku tak bisa melindungimu, seperti kau selalu melindungiku… Tapi yang selalu aku pikirkan hanyalah dia. "Takeru…kun…"  
"Bisa tidak kau tak pikirkan dia barang sejengkalpun Hikari?!" kesadaranku berbalik 180 derajat dibilang begitu olehnya. Walau badanku sudah ngilu rasanya.  
"Ada aku disini, tapi otakmu masih hanya dia yang terfikir olehmu…"  
"Kak…" lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa memanggilnya, tanganku hendak meghapus air mata kak Koshirou tapi tanganku malah digenggamnya. Hatiku saat ini bukan berdenyut nyeri, tapi malah berdenyut desir.  
"Lihatlah aku, aku disini untuk siapa? Aku bisa masuk ke laut ini karena apa? Karena perasaanku tersampaikan untukmu, tak sadarkah kau selama ini Hikari? Aku sudah menyayangimu, jauh sebelum kita menjadi anak terpilih. Tak bisakah kau lihat aku Hikari, aku sudah disini untuk mencintaimu… Kalau kau menangis saat aku katakan cinta berarti kau merasakan hal yang sama, itu kan yang kau bilang padaku? Kumohon lihatlah aku… Aku akan membuatmu melupakan Takeru! Dan membuatmu cinta padaku." aku yang setengah sadar kemudian membuka mataku dan menatap matanya, matanya yang hitam menyejukan. Kulihat kesungguhan disana untuk mencintaiku, lama aku melihatnya tak sadar aku tersenyum dan air matapun sudah mengalir dipipiku. Rasa rindu yang hangat menjalar dari hati keseluruh tubuhku.  
"Semua akan baik-baik saja Hikari. Kau tenang ya kita akan cepat keluar dari sini, jangan kalah AtlurKabuterimon!" setelah itu, dia mendudukanku dan berdiri membuka jasnya dan memakaikannya padaku juga Tailmon. Aku menahan tangannya, dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tak mau orang yang kusayang hilang lagi. "Aku, akan kembali untukmu jadi tak usah khawatir, kau percaya padaku kan?" aku tetap tak melepas tangannya, aku tak percaya. "Kau harus percaya, kau pacarku kan?" hatiku geli mendengarnya, iya ya dia pacarku sekarang. Aku membawa telapak tangannya ke pipiku. Hangat…  
"Ja, jangan sampai kh, kalah… Koshirou-kun…" aku melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkannya pergi. Sekilas kulihat dia tampak merona kupanggil begitu, tapi seluk beluk hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. "A,ku, kh aku men-cintaimu juga…"  
"Aku akan cepat membereskannya…" saat punggungnya mulai terlihat jauh dariku kesadaranku juga hilang, tapi aku lega. Karena baru kusadari bahwa desiran darah, debaran jantung, dan rasa nyaman ketika bersamanya, perlakuannya padaku itulah yang disebut cinta. Aishiteru…

Flashback off!

"Nggh…" entah kapan aku bisa memimpikan lagi saat-saat pilu jadian dengannya 3 hari yang lalu. Aku terbangun dengan susah payah, badanku masih panas, kepalaku masih pusing, Tailmon mana? Keluar kali yaa… Mengambil D-3 ku. Banyak pesan e-mail untukku. Pertama dari Daisuke-kun, Mimi-san, dan yang terakhir… air wajahku menakutkan itu dari… Tapi langsung aku delete, bukan tanpa alas an aku seperti ini, hanya saja aku ingin menguatkan hatiku untuk bisa biasa saja didepanmu.  
"Hikari…" seseorang berambut merah itu memasuki kamarku, siapa lagi dialah…  
"Koshirou-kun, kudengar kau sakit? Bagaimana kabarmu, apa sekarang masih terasa sa-" dia mengacungkan jarinya menutup bibirku.  
"Kau khawatir sekali padaku ya… Padahal kan kau yang parah sakitnya. Ucapan selamat paginya mana Hikari?"  
"Ahaha, aku lupa. Ohayou Koshirou-kun…"  
"Ohayou Hikari, cepat sembuh yaa… nanti kuajak kau jalan lagi."  
"Asyiikkk!"  
"Nah sekarang sarapan dulu ya, biar kau kuat…" Bersyukurnya aku memiliki dirimu Koshirou-kun, takkan kubiarkan cintaku ini pergi kemana-mana. Hanya untukku… hanya milikku. Lama aku dengannya, banyak hal-hal remeh yang kita bicarakan sampai…  
"Nah, Hikari! Joe akan memeriksamu seharian ini!  
"Kau berlebihan Tai chi, beberapa detik saja cukup kok. Kau dihujami cairan Dagomon ya… Kemarin juga pacarmu itu terkena tapi dengan kadar 20% saja. Melihat Hikari-chan seperti ini sepertinya terkena 50%."  
"A, apa itu buruk Joe-san…?"  
"Tidak, tapi kau memerlukan bedrest 1 bulan penuh. Akan tetapi jika kau istirahat dengan baik dan banyak minum tidak akan sampai 1 bulan kau akan sembuh. Itu karena cairan kegelapan yang menembus kulit ari. Makin banyak kau bergerak semakin panas suhu tubuhmu. Banyak bergerak yang membuat kita kelelahan seperti berjalan jauh, atau berlari dan banyak pikiran."  
"Wakatta…" aku mendengarkan baik-baik. Sungguh aku ingin sembuh.  
"Ini obat penenang kalau tiba-tiba badanmu sadar akan kelelahan. Kelelahan disini adalah sampai tak bisa menggerakan badan sama sekali."  
"Arigatou yo Joe-san…" aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku padanya.  
"Daijoubu Hikari-chan! Tai chi lepas dari semua itu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang mereka?" Joe-san melihatku dan Koshirou-kun bergantian.  
"Ahahaha, etto Izumi Koshirou to Izumi Hikari? Menarik ahahaha"  
"Kau membuatku malu baka!"  
"Hei lihat wajah Koshirou memeerah, harusnya kau senang, cinta pertamamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan kau tahu." Joe-san menggodanya lagi.  
"Urusai!" aku ikut tertawa, sudah dewasa juga tetap anak kecil. Tapi aku semakin sadar bahwa aku cinta dia, bukan karena kasihan. Separuh diriku menginginkan dirinya dihatiku…

Knowledge's POV!  
Aku memandang wajahnya yang tertidur karena saat itu bukan shiftku, aku bisa menjaga cahayaku ini. Aku menyesal tak cepat menyadari, kalau luka lamanya terbuka. Dia bisa diambil Dagomon dan disiksa disana seumur hidupnya. Itu artinya, gadisku ini harus menghilangkan belenggu pada patah hatinya kemarin. Aku senang dia menerimaku, tak peduli bahwa aku hanya pelariannya saja saat itu. Bodoh kan? Tapi, dia membuktikan cintanya padaku. Bawelnya ia ketika menyuruhku pulang setelah bekerja, cerewetnya dia ketika aku tak membawa mantel dan payung. Aku tak menyukai itu tapi ntah kenapa hatiku merasa lain dan selalu berpikir bahwa dia sudah mencintaiku.  
Saat itu Hikari tengah terbaring sakit, dihari ke tiga setelah insiden itu. Tiba-tiba aku melihatnya samar samar menghilang… Mungkin Tai chi dan Joe tak menyadarinya, aku langsung memeluknya.  
"A, aku mendengar suara ombak… melihat laut kegelapan, aku takut dibawa pergi lagi…" dia menjambak kepalanya dalam pelukanku. Aku merenggangkannya dan Hikari-chan tampak tambah pucat.  
"Kalau kau tak menginginkan suara ombak, aku akan terus bicara hingga yang kau dengar hanya suaraku ditelingamu, kalau kau tak ingin melihat ombak itu tataplah aku, karena aku akan menjadi pelindungmu dari yang tak ingin kau lihat. Kalau kau takut dibawa pergi, aku akan tetap memelukmu seperti ini dan akan membuatmu tenang Hikari…"  
"Hontou ni?" dia merenggangkan pelukannya padaku dan matanya melihat mataku, seakan mencari kebenaran diiris mata hitamku. Aku menganggukan kepalaku,  
"Aku akan selalu disampingmu, walaupun kau masih menyukai lelaki itu."  
"Tidak, sungguh aku mencintai Koshirou-kun… kau yang sudah menghapuskan rasa sakitku, sungguh… Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu berpikiran begitu…" Dia setengah berteriak sambil menangis, untukku?  
"Kalau begitu," aku menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya, aku tak mau cahayaku redup seperti sekarang lagi. "aku takkan ragu lagi mencintaimu, Hikari…"  
"Yokatta…" mungkin sakit hatinya hilang kulihat dia mengelus dadanya lega. "Hontou ni arigatou, Koshirou-kun…" dia berhenti menangis. Mulai saat itu, aku percaya pada cintanya. Bukan untuk Takeru lagi, tapi hanya untukku. Seorang…  
"Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja Hikari…"  
Entah kenapa sepertinya dia tenang jika kusebutkan kata-kata itu. Kulihat senyumnya mengembang sambil menganggukan kepalanya.  
"Koshirou~ terima kasih!" Tai chi memeluk aku yang tadi sudah memeluk Hikari.  
"Sungguh terima kasih kau telah menyembuhkan hatinya….!" Sambil menangis, temanku yang sister complex ini terus memelukku.  
"Bukan hanya hatinya saja yang sembuh, tapi panasnya reda tanpa harus beristirahat satu bulan." Joe menimpali. "Nah, Hikari-chan apa yang kau rasakan…?"  
"Aku merasa sehat sekarang, arigatou yo Joe-san…!" Aku lega dia sudah bisa tertawa lagi.  
"Tapi kau harus tetap hati-hati untuk jaga-jaga kau harus istirahat sehari penuh besok. Nanti aku akan bawa scanner bibit kegelapan kalau kau sudah bersih atau belum oke?"  
Aku tersenyum melihatnya memberi dua jempol pada Joe, dan setelahnya dia mengerlingkan matanya padaku. Hontou ni yokatta…  
"Ah, ternyata semuanya disini…" terdengar suara Mimi ditelingaku masuk ke kamar Hikari.  
"Mimi-koi?" Tai chi ke depan pintu Hikari dan menyambut kekasihnya sungguh menggelikan memang.  
"Kudengar Hikari-chan sakiit, jadi aku ingin memasakanmu sesuatu! Ayo Tai chi-kun temani aku…" aku memandang geli mereka.  
"Eeeh, Koshirou temani Hikari ya! Aku ke dapur dulu…"  
"Shinpai sonnai!" tapi kulihat Joe juga sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.  
"Aku juga pulang dulu ya Koshirou, Hikari-chan ingat kata-kataku tadi ya…"  
"Wakatta…"  
"Jaa-ne!" dan pintu kamar Hikari tertutup lagi.  
"Tidurlah…" dia mengucapkan 'eh' karena kaget aku menyuruhnya tidur. "Kau lelah kan? Kau lebih baik tidur yaa, aku akan kel-" dia menarik tanganku, seakan-akan memintaku agar jangan pergi. Sepertinya dia ketakutan kalau ditinggal sendiri, seperti saat dilaut itu. Atau kemungkinan lain dia tak mau kehilanganku dan hatinya tak ingin tersakiti lagi. "Baiklah…" aku terduduk lagi.  
"Tolong bangunkan aku kalau Mimi-san sudah selesai dengan masakannya ya, Koshirou-kun…" aku tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalaku kearah Yagami bungsu ini. Namun setelah lama dia tertidur dan aku terus memandangi wajah tidurnya, aku baru sadar tanganku terus digenggamnya. Ingin kulepas paksa aku takut membangunkannya… Aku tak ingin pria lain melihat wajah tidurmu… Kecuali kakak dan ayahmu tentu saja. Betapa beruntungnya mereka sudah melihatmu sejak awal. Kau terlalu manis…

***  
Saat itu, Hikari menginjak tahun pertama kuliahnya. Walau nilai dan IPK nya terhitung sangat baik tapi aku selalu melihat dia tampak kelelahan, kantung-kantung mata yg biasanya tak ada kini masih ada. Kebetulan waktu itu, ibunya Hikari menyuruhku untuk menemani Hikari dirumahnya. Karena ada perjalanan dinas dengan suaminya. Tai chi malah pergi ke dunia digital, karena membantu Agumon yang kewalahan dengan klien-kliennya.  
"Koshirou akan kesana setelah bekerja Yagami-san. Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan. Wakatta."  
Aku memburu waktu untuk membereskan pekerjaanku hari itu untuk menemaninya saat ini, karena aku sangat khawatir apa yang membuatnya beda akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun dia sepertinya mati-matian menyembunyikannya dari aku, sudah berapa lama sih aku denganmu? Tak mungkin aku tak tahu kebiasaanmu.  
"Hikari…?" saat aku masuk ke rumahnya hanya TV diruang keluarga yang menyala tanpa ada siapapun. Aku agak panik tapi kemudian aku langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan kulihat gadisku itu tertidur dimeja belajarnya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang sepertinya dapat beban berat dan matanya yang membengkak bisa kupastikan dia telah menangis. "Maaf, aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini… Kau sangat membutuhkan aku ya?" aku mencium matanya, rasa bersalah menjalari hatiku. Makin baik posisiku dalam karier membuatku memposisikan Hikari sangatlah bawah. Aku mengakui itu rasanya aku sudah meninggalkan tanggung jawabku untuk bersama dan menguatkannya. Padahal tak pernah kulihat dia akrab-akrab dengan lelaki lain selain Daisuke, tak pernah menunjukkan rasa sedihnya didepanku apalagi menceritakan masalah yang dia hadapi, selalu mendukungku walaupun saat itu aku siap menghancurkan hatinya kapan saja. Aduh, kenapa aku jadi begini sih? Aku malah menyia-nyiakannya. Tatapanku tertuju pada kertas-kertas yang sedang dikerjakannya. Telematika dan Informasi? Aku tau materi ini, jelas karena aku juga mempelajarinya saat training. Mungkin, aku kerjakan saja untuknya….  
-

"Ah, tugasku belum selesai!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesaat pekikan suara gadisku diruangan itu yang tak lain adalah kamarnya. Aku pura-pura tertidur ingin menjahilinya. Mungkin dia heran matanya sudah tertuju padaku, "Koshirou-kun! Aku kangee~n… dan… kau mengerjakan tugasku? Terima kasiih" dia memelukku dari belakang, rasanya aku senang karena pagi hari sudah mencium bau gadis yang kusayang. "Ah, kuliahnya hampir telaaa~t"  
"Jaa-ne Koshirou-kun, aishiteru." Dia mengenakanku selimut tipis dan megecup keningku sesaat sebelum dia pergi. Saat terdengar pintu suara tertutup, aku bangun dan mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. "Aishiteru mo, Hikari…" aku juga pergi pulang bergegas untuk bekerja.

"Hikari-chan, hari ini kau pulang jam berapa? Aku kebetulan banyak waktu kosong hari ini, kita pergi yuk! Aku akan menjemputmu. Jaa!" aku menelponnya karena ingin menebus kesalahanku padanya. Sampai saat aku menjemputnya.  
"Ah, Koshirou-kun. Kita akan kemana?"  
"Ke sungai, kau akan suka…" karena agak jauh perjalanannya, dia tertidur di mobilku. Manis…

"Sekarang sesinya, adalah curhat-curhatan Hikari-chan."  
kudengar suara 'eh' dari mulutnya.  
"Hikari, maaf akhir-akhir ini aku mengabaikanmu. Aku memikirkan diriku saja akhir-akhir ini, kadang aku berfikir untuk pergi dari Hikari karena aku merasa sudah menyia-nyiakanmu, aku…"  
"Hikari tak apa-apa Koshirou-kun… Hikari tak ingin menyusahkan Koshirou-kun, Cuma karena bekerja kan? Hikari juga kan sibuk kuliah, Hikari ngga bisa bantu Koshirou-kun secara material. Tapi sungguh Hikari selalu berdoa buat Koshirou-kun kok, Hikari ngga ngerasa kalau Koshirou-kun menyia-nyiakan Hikari. Malah sebaliknya, selalu ada buat Hikari. Aku mohon Koshirou-kun jangan berfikiran begitu lagi ya… Aku sungguh merasakan kebimbangan Koshirou-kun saat ini. Tegarlah untuk Hikari… Karena dengan tegarnya Koshirou-kun, Hikari selalu optimis…" begitu susah payah dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata penghiburan untukku, sepertinya dia benar-benar tahu apa yang hatiku rasakan. Yaitu kebimbangan. Dia menangis memelukku meremas kemejaku. Mungkin benar selama ini dia memendam semuanya sendirian? Mungkinkah.  
"Hikari… jangan pikirkan semuanya sendiri, sharing padaku ya?"  
"Bukannya selama ini seperti itu Koshirou-kun? Tapi aku pikir kau akan mengajakku putus tadi."  
"Kau pikir seperti itu?"  
"Apa jaminannya Koshirou-kun tak mengajakku putus?" wajahnya panic, aku suka melihatnya. Aku mengambil jari manis tangan kirinya.  
"Ini jaminanku, dan kau akan menjadi milikku 3 tahun kedepan Yagami Hikari… Eh Izumi Hikari ya hehe…" dia menangis lagi dan memelukku.  
"Aishiteru Koshirou-kun…"  
"Yaa, aku tahu, dan aku lebih mencintaimu." Aku mengecup pipinya agar dia tenang. Saat itu wajahnya tak pernah murung lagi. Aku senang bisa memilikinya, yang selalu berjuang sendiri dengan kekuatannya. Hei Hikari, kau gadisku yang akan selalu bersamaku. Sampai nanti, kau mau kan?

Saat aku pulang bekerja, dia sudah tertidur. Siapa lagi… Dialah Yagami bungsu yang sudah resmi kujadikan Izumi. Rambutnya yang kini panjang tergerai indah, tapi satu yang sudah kuhapal gelagatnya tidur. Jika dia memeluk guling atau bantal dengan posisi memeluk sangat erat guling itu berarti dia sedang bermimpi buruk atau takut dengan cuaca diluar. Bukan berarti dia penakut, justru kunilai dia sangatlah berani. Tapi lembut… Saat itu aku cepat membersihkan diri, dan ikut masuk dalam selimut yang dia pakai, melepas pelan guling itu dan memeluk wanitaku itu sambil berbisik. "Aku sudah disini, semua akan baik-baik saja…" dan kurasakan dalam pelukanku agak merenggang mungkin karena dia merasa tenang setelah bersamaku. Dan aku suka saat aku mengatakan kata-kata yang dia suka ini. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, istriku…"


End file.
